


pounce

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, i can't believe they didn't do something like this i'm upset, missing scene from the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first thing gou does when she gets down to the pool deck is practically pounce on her big brother. matsuoka siblings fluff that should've happened in the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pounce

Gou can’t remember a time when her brother looked so incredibly happy like he does right now.

Though his substitution for Rei in the relay was definitely a shock, it doesn’t matter now, because for the first time in years, he’s smiling. He’s laughing with his old friends, and he was crying in Haru’s shoulder like the big crybaby they all know he is, and he’s just so goddamn happy.

As Gou’s looking down at the pool deck, watching as the three older ones laugh at something Nagisa says, she finds her eyes welling up with tears because the brother that she knows and loves is finally, finally back.

So when she tugs Rei along with her to go meet them on the pool deck, the first thing she does when they get down the stairs is practically pounce on her big brother, hugging him tighter than she’s ever hugged anyone before. And her tears come spilling down her face and onto his shoulder, but she doesn’t care. Rin laughs tearfully and kisses her cheek, and it just makes her cry harder, because when was the last time he acted like such a sweet older brother towards her?

“Why are you crying?” he laughs through a small bout of his own tears, holding her comparatively tiny quaking body closer. He’s still a little wet from the pool, but she doesn’t care at all.

Gou sniffles into his shoulder, trying to work through her tears so she can speak. “B-because… I’m so happy that you’re happy again, big brother.”

It’s only then that Rin realizes just how much grief this whole ordeal caused her, and everyone else for that matter, and how much his little sister truly cares and worries about him. Before he can register this, he’s leaving kisses on the top of her head multiple times, hugging her impossibly closer, his tears falling more prominently. “You’re the best little sister in the world,” he tells her, leaning his forehead down on the top of her head. “You know that? The best little sister I could’ve ever asked for.”

She shakes her head and laughs against his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah,” she mumbles, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna get back to prompts soon i promise omg i was just in such a matsuoka siblings mood and school this week has been a bitch so yeah


End file.
